


The idea of fun

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Series: Modern AU [9]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, These two dorks, Wall Sex, ridiculously flexible sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have some fun in Charles’ dorm room.</p><p>(Part of my Modern AU where Charles and Erik are mutants who met in high school, fell in love, and adopted a shit ton of kids.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The idea of fun

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during their second year of college.
> 
> EDIT: I originally said it took place after their spring break when they got together but then I realized that I fucked up the dates. So yeah, the correct time is up there.

Charles straightened as he heard a knock on the door. He could sense Erik’s mind just outside. _Come in,_ Charles told him. The door creaked open and Erik poked his head in. Charles smiled and stood up to greet him. Erik met him halfway and kissed him.

 

“Hey,” Charles greeted him when they pulled away. Erik smiled down at him and slipped his hands into the back pockets of Charles’ jeans.

 

“Hey,” Erik replied. Charles leaned against Erik’s chest and stayed there, extremely tired from what he had been doing lately. He had a ton of finals to study for and was already stressed. Erik seemed to notice the anxiety pouring out of Charles and lifted his head.

 

“What’s wrong?” Erik asked.

 

Charles sighed and replied, “Finals. It’s so much bloody work.” Erik chuckled and let his thumb brush against Charles’ jaw lightly.

 

“Yes, but you’re so brilliant,” Erik said. Charles smiled and bit his lip. “I know make it my mission to distract you from your work.” Charles raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh?” he asked. “And how exactly do you plan to do that?” Erik grinned.

 

“With some fun,” he replied. He ran a hand down Charles’ back and Charles shivered at the touch.

 

“I’m interested in your idea of fun,” Charles murmured. Erik leaned down and kissed Charles, Charles immediately kissing back. His hands fisted into Erik’s shirt as Erik pulled him closer. They stumbled around the room for a bit, losing their balance as they became lost in each other.

 

"Erik," Charles said in between kisses. Erik didn't say anything, only pushing Charles against the wall. The sound that came from Charles was just enough to get Erik aroused.

 

Erik held Charles' ass firmly while his other hand palmed Charles’ growing erection. Both elicited a moan from the action. Erik's mouth trailed down from Charles' mouth to his neck. Erik gave Charles small and soft kisses that made Charles' legs weak.

 

Erik pulled away for a moment, "You're wearing too much clothing." Charles nodded quickly and began to take off his cardigan, throwing it behind Erik. Erik then in turn began to unbutton Charles' dress shirt. Once Charles was shirtless, Erik took off his own shirt.

 

Charles kissed Erik forcefully, pulling his head deeper into the kiss. Erik chuckled at Charles' neediness. "Someone's eager," Erik noted. Charles only smiled into the kiss and nodded.

 

Erik then pulled away from Charles' mouth and licked at Charles' nipple before sucking on it lightly. Charles' face, already red, turned even more red. A small gasp came out of Charles' mouth when Erik scraped his teeth gently on Charles' nipple. Erik felt Charles' cock get harder.

 

Erik grinned up at Charles' flushed face. "You look so uncomfortable," Erik noted. Charles nodded quickly. "Then I suppose we have to do something about that.” Erik quickly began to unbuckle Charles' belt and undid the zipper with a flick of his finger. Both Charles' pants and underwear fell to the ground to reveal his throbbing cock. Erik relished the sight.

 

Erik hummed, face nearly an inch away from Charles' cock. "Relax, Charles,” he breathed against Charles’ sensitive skin. Charles placed his hands in Erik's hair and held on, his cock aching with pre-come. Soon enough, Charles felt himself be swallowed whole by Erik. Erik sucked and moved his head back and forth, taking in Charles' entire length. Charles' grip on Erik's hair tightened and Erik hummed, sending vibrations through Charles.

 

Charles was already moaning in pleasure, making Erik want to go at this forever. Erik slowly moved his head back, releasing Charles from his mouth. Charles tried to catch his breath, wishing that Erik hadn't pulled away. Erik then stood up and pulled off his pants and underwear, revealing his own erect member.

 

Erik sighed in relief that he was finally released. He then looked towards Charles who was blushing furiously. Erik took the bottle of lube and condom out of his jeans, rolling the condom on before squirting a lot of lube into his hand. He slathered it all over his own cock and when he finished, he dropped the lube to the ground and wrapped his arms around Charles' torso.

 

"Wrap your legs around me," Erik ordered. Charles obliged and carefully wrapped his legs around Erik’s own torso. Charles’ cock brushed against Erik’s stomach, making his breath hitch. But Erik quickly made up for the pause when he entered Charles slowly.

 

Charles let out a whimper and Erik shushed him with a kiss. He stopped once he fully entered Charles and gripped his thighs, holding him up against the wall. Charles let out a strangled cry, unable to talk properly. _Just move,_ Charles ordered. Erik nodded and began to move his hips, slowly retreating before bucking forward, making Charles jump.

 

Charles’ fingernails dug into Erik’s back, desperate to hold on as he struggled to stay held up as Erik continued to thrust into Charles. Erik bent his head forward and bit into Charles’ soft skin, breathing against him. Charles could hear Erik’s thoughts- _WantNeedCharlesHotYes_ -pushed towards him wildly. The thought of Erik wanting him was all Charles needed to lean forward and nibble on Erik’s ear.

 

Erik groaned and bit down on Charles’ shoulder harder. Charles cried out into Erik’s ear, practically urging Erik to go faster. Charles let one of his hands go down to his own cock as he began to stroke it, quickly getting into pace with Erik. Both of them were coated in a sheen of sweat already and Charles could feel himself close to coming.

 

Without warning, Erik’s hips stuttered in his movement and came. Charles came just a few moments after, his hot semen spurting into his hands. They stayed like that for a while, Charles’ legs still wrapped around Erik as he leaned against the wall, Erik still inside of him. They tried to catch their breaths, much more tired than before.

 

And yet, Charles felt much better. This kind of tired was better than the tiredness he had felt earlier when studying, and he would enjoy the ache he felt the next day when taking his exams. Erik gripped Charles’ hips as he slowly pulled out and Charles placed his feet on the floor. He stumbled at first, Erik easily catching him. Erik chuckled and gingerly carried Charles over to the bed, taking out the books before doing so.

 

Erik laid in bed next to Charles and lazily traced the map of freckles dotted on Charles’ skin. Charles felt as if he could live like this for the rest of his life, in bed with Erik. Preferably naked. Charles laughed at the idea of him and Erik being naked together for the rest of their lives, only eating fruit and living in a garden like Adam and Eve. Erik looked at Charles’ face in wonder.

 

“Oh God, I think I fucked you into hysterics,” Erik muttered. Charles shook his head and laughed again. He then pulled Erik in for a kiss, this time slow and languid. When he pulled away, he and Erik were grinning like idiots.

 

“Was that fun enough to distract you from your responsibilities?” Erik asked. Charles nodded and took Erik’s hand into his own.

  
“Yes,” Charles replied. “And I like your idea of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa SMUT. Yeah… Okay. My weakness is sex up against a wall or door don't blame me. Gah this was so rushed, but hey, it's smut amirite *wink wonk*


End file.
